User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/The Adventures of Gerald and Stella Season 1 Episode 5
(Gerald wakes up in Stella's treasure hall) Gerald: Well, it's Day Five, Stella. Stella: So, what now? Gerald: I'm gonna take you on an old world of your- Stella: SZECHUAN WORLD! Gerald: Okay. (They go to the Szechuan Sauce world) Stella: I always suspected this was your favorite world. Gerald: I only come for the food. Stella: Of course. (They get some Szechuan Sauce and go back to Champion City) Gerald: Stella, I don't want anything to happen to your city, so, we must go to my lab. Stella: Why, what's gonna happen? Gerald: I'll explain in a minute. (They go to Gerald's secret lab) Gerald: Well, this is where it ends. Stella: Yeah. I guess it is. Gerald: Now, let's get him. Stella: Him? Who's him? Gerald: (teleports Jesse) Jesse: ARGH! Gerals: Ah. Jesse. Jesse. Jesse. Jesse. Jesse: What do you want? Gerald: Let's play a game, saboteur. Jesse: A game? What kind of game? Stella: Gerald, why is HE here? Gerald: Stella, you can finally prove your strength. Stella: Really? Gerald: ...by fighting Jesse. (Gerald gives Stella an enchanted diamond sword with Unbreaking V, Sharpness V, Looting V, Smite V, and Bane of Arthropods V) Gerald: (Strips Jesse of his inventory) Wouldn't want an unfair fight. (Gives Jesse a regular diamond sword) Jesse: UNFAIR FIGHT? She has a diamond sword with five enchantments on it! And they're cheated on! She has armor, and I have just a Diamond Sword with no enchantments! Gerald: Whatever. (Gives Stella a potion of regeneration, a potion of strength, a potion of swiftness, and a potion of leaping) Here you go. Jesse: This is the most unfair fight ever! Gerald: Did Stella take out a Witherstorm? Nope. Now shut up. I've been toughening Stella up. She can easily take you down. She's my champion. A shining example of my great skills. I think she shows that I am the best mentor in the universe! I mean... she's stronger than you. (Gerald teleports Petra, Lukas, Radar, Axel, Olivia, Xara, Jack, and Nurm to the lab) Xara: Huh? Gerald: Prepare to witness Jesse's last fight. (Jesse swings at Stella but she blocks) Gerald: There's a saying among the Geralds, Jesse. Don't start fights you can't win. (Stella swings at Jesse, knocking 7 health off him) Gerald: Oh yeah. Might want an advantage. (Fills Jesse's inventory with health potions) Jesse: (drinks one, restoring his health fully) Stella: Whatever. (Swings again) Radar: JESSE! (Jesse keeps drinking health potions while Stella keeps swinging at him) Gerald: Wow! Brutal! Jesse: (swings at Stella) Stella: Ow! Whatever! (Swings at Jesse) Lukas: JESSE! (Throws him a pickaxe) Petra: We got your back! (Throws him a shield) Radar: Uhh... Xara: There are many ways in which Ican help! (Stella swings at Jesse but he blocks with his shield) Jesse: Ha! That all you got? (Stella keeps swinging until she breaks his shield) Jesse: No! (Jesse knocks the sword out of Stella's hand) Jesse: Let's see how Gerald's champion does without a weapon! Stella: WAIT! You don't have to do this! (Jesse walks towards her, sword in hand) (Xara shoots at Stella) Gerald: NO! Stella: Wait! (Uses her Advanced Structure Block to create an obsidian shelter around her) Gerald: Smart thinking, Stella! You really are following in my footsteps! Jesse: She can't get out! Gerald: That's what you think. (Teleports her her sword and a pickaxe) Stella: (mines out) Jesse: You think you're so tough? (Gerald removes everything from Jesse's gang's inventories) Gerald: Just you and Stella, Jesse. (Stella crushes Jesse's sword) Gerald: (stands next to Stella) Any last words, Jesse? Jesse: Yeah. Gerald: Go on. I wanna see you fail your last battle. Jesse: ...no wonder people ship Sterald. Gerald: What did you say? Jesse: You two are perfect for each other. Gerald: If you continue... Jesse: Aw. How sweet. He's denying his feelings for Stella. Gerald: Shut. Up. Jesse: Admit it, Gerald. You love Stella. Gerald: I don't have to admit anything. Jesse: We'll see when you start kissing in front of me. Gerald: I won't because it won't happen. Jesse: Sure it won't. Stop denying it and just admit your feelings to her. Gerald: (silence) You're... you're right Jesse. I've been... I've been living this past week a lie. All because I was too scared to admit to Stella what I was feeling. Jesse: Is that why you keep attacking people? Because you're scared? Gerald: No. You're just right. I should admit my feelings. Stella? Stella: What...? Gerald: I think it's time I shared my feelings with you. Stella: ...go for it. Gerald: I'M FEELING LIKE POUNDING JESSE INTO A PILE OF ITEMS! (Shoots Jesse in the stomach with a bow) Lukas: JESSE! Stella: You didn't... kill him... did you? Gerald: No. He just won't be eating cake any time soon. Or anything at all, really. Jesse: I heard the council are still after you. Gerald: And? Jesse: You can still turn yourself in. Make things right. Gerald: YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE. MAYBE I WILL. COME ON STELLA! (Stella nods with an evil smile) (They go to the council) Gerald: Here, you can send messages via jukebox. Jukebox: Hello? Queries or tips? Gerald: Hi. I'd like to give a tip on the whereabouts of Gerald and Stella. Jukebox: REALLY? Hold up, we'll transfer you to Bounty Hunter Gerald immediately. Jukebox: Hello? Gerald: Yes. Gerald and Stella are in the Szechuan Sauce. My name is Jesse. Just one thing: I have quit on Gerald and Stella. May me and my friends please have a normal life? Jumebox: All we want is Gerald, sir. Gerald: Thank you. My name is Jesse, and I'm a big fat idiot. (Gerald and Stella go to the Szechuan Sauce world, when other dimension Geralds capture them and place them in a prison) Warden: We decided to be nice and place you and your girlfriend in the same cell. Heh. Gerald: (no emotion) Cool. Warden: Why didn't you come to terms? All the other Geralds are smooching their Stella. Gerald: (no emotion) And that's why the other Geralds are losers. Warden: Fine. Be defiant. I heard you call her your "champion". Classic couple move. Gerald: (no emotion) Sure. (The Warden leaves) (Gerald and Stella are left in the cell) Category:Blog posts